The invention relates to an automobile unsafe following distance warning system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for determining when the automobile in which the invention is installed is following too closely behind a vehicle immediately in front thereof.
One of the most frequent causes of vehicle accidents is the failure of a vehicle to maintain a safe distance behind another vehicle which would allow the vehicle to stop before striking the vehicle in front, should said front vehicle suddenly stop. The safe distance required to prevent such a rear-end collision depends on the reaction time of the vehicle driver before the brake pedal is actually depressed, and the braking distance traversed by the vehicle before it comes to a complete stop after the braking pedal has been depressed. Both of these factors vary according to the surrounding circumstances at the time of driving.
While safe following distances do vary with conditions, the reality is that many drivers habitually follow other vehicles at a distance which is unsafe even under optimal driving conditions. Thus, a need exists to bring this unsafe condition to the driver""s attention, and hopefully train the driver to maintain a safe following distance at all times.
The present invention relates to a system for determining when the automobile in which the invention is installed is following too closely behind a vehicle immediately in front thereof.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a sensor which is mounted in the front bumper of the installed vehicle. The sensor comprises a range-finder which determines the instantaneous distance between the front vehicle and the installed vehicle. The sensor also comprises a speed sensor which determines the current speed of the installed vehicle. The instantaneous distance between the vehicles and the current speed of the installed vehicle are factored to determine if a safe following distance is present.
Further in accordance with the invention, the driver of the installed vehicle is warned when a safe following distance is not present by means of a visual warning indication.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the driver of the installed vehicle is warned by an audible alarm and/or a vibrating device when the detected following distance and installed vehicle speed indicate a grave condition or imminent collision.
The invention is an automobile unsafe following distance warning system, located in an installed vehicle, for assessing whether a safe following distance is present between the installed vehicle and a front vehicle which is traveling immediately in front of the installed vehicle, comprising a sensor unit for determining the distance between the front vehicle and the installed vehicle, and for determining the speed of the installed vehicle. A threshold safe following distance is determined from the measured speed of the installed vehicle. An initial warning light is illuminated to notify the driver that the actual following distance is less than the threshold safe following distance. A severe warning light, a buzzer, and a vibration unit are activated to notify the driver that the actual following distance is much less than the threshold following distance and that a dangerous situation exists.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.